


I've got a Zippo in my pocket

by GLuisa88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLuisa88/pseuds/GLuisa88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I saved the world, isn't it mine to end?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a Zippo in my pocket

I’m selfish,  
maybe  
I don’t care

if I saved the world,  
isn’t it mine to end?

I give and it destroys  
everything I offer  
it takes what I don’t

it wants you  
it breathes down my neck  
tries to take you from me

well, let it try  
I’ve got a zippo in my pocket  
and I’ll watch it burn


End file.
